


It's Not You It's My Violin

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Top John, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling lazy, Sherlock asks John to give him his violin. John is exasperated with him, but, as usual, does what Sherlock asks him to. Carefully, he takes the instrument in his hands... and, as Sherlock sees it, he suddenly gets a mind-blowing erection. At first he thinks it's some sort of an accident, but when it happens again, his body reacts the same way (he even comes in his trousers and becomes very vocal, which gives him away to the very stunned John). It just works this way, John touches the violin, gently runs his hand over it and such, and Sherlock gets aroused or even comes. Sherlock is otherwise mostly asexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not You It's My Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Violin Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414454) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

The first time Sherlock demanded that John get his violin, Sherlock tensed in a way that made John think he was uncomfortable. He couldn't work out why though. 

The second time Sherlock made him get his violin the same happened again, but this time Sherlock stood up also, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

The third time Sherlock demanded John get his violin, he turned away with a small grunt and John could notice a pattern developing.

“Sherlock?” His tone was quizzical, but hiding confusion as well. 

“It's nothing, John. Haven't you got the surgery to go to or something?”

“It's Sunday, Sherlock. The surgery is shut.”

“Yes but-”

“If I didn't know any better I would say you're trying to get rid of me.” 

“Good job you know better then.” His voice was slightly higher in pitch than normal. 

“Sherlock, it's pointless you facing away. I know what's happened. I'm just trying to work out why.”

He turned around in almost a guilty manner; shoulders hunched. John reached forward and grabbed his hands pulling them away from the front of his trousers. The doctor couldn't help but smile. “I'm guessing that's the first time that's happened?” The blush on Sherlock's face was gorgeous and he was looking at the shorter man in confusion but didn't answer. 

“Are you completely and utterly sure you're asexual Sherlock?”

The detective shrugged. “Never wanted to do it before, and as for women, what do you find attractive in them?”

The doctor raised an eyebrow. “It's not just women.”

“You said you weren't gay. I may not have sex every day of my life, but I know what the word 'gay' means.”

“I'm not gay. I'm bi.”

Sherlock grinned. 

“And I don't think you are as asexual as you make out. Coming in your pants because I touched your violin.” It was quite a leap, but whenever Sherlock made deductions like that he was always right. 

“It's not just you!” Sherlock was determined to prove that it wasn't John, it was the violin. He knew deep down how wrong he was. He just didn't want to admit it to himself or the older man. 

“Prove it.”

“Mrs. Hudson!” The detective yelled. 

“Sherlock!”

“What?”

“You can't just yell for her.”

Their landlady appeared at the door to the flat. “I am not your housekeeper, Sherlock Holmes!”

“That's what you tell yourself, Mrs. H. Could you quite possibly hand me my violin?”

She stared at him. “You called me up here for that?” She seemed amused as well as annoyed. 

“It's for an experiment.”

Reluctantly she reached over and took the violin off the sofa. She reached for the bow that was on the table and then passed them to the detective. John grinned, amused, when Sherlock glanced down at his pants then quickly looked back up to their landlady. “Thank you Mrs. H.”

“Is that it?”

“Well a couple of your scones wouldn't go amiss.”

“You will be the death of me, Sherlock.” She turned to the doctor. “How do you put up with him, John, dear?”

“You know, Mrs. H, I don't actually know, but it can be worth it.” He arched an eyebrow at the younger man. “When he's not being an insufferable prat.”

Sherlock froze when he heard the downstairs door open. 

“That'll be all Mrs. Hudson. Apart from the scones.”

Their landlady left muttering to herself about 'rudeness' and 'laziness'. 

Smiling up at John, Sherlock placed the violin on John's armchair and then nodded him towards the kitchen. 

Smirking back at him, he disappeared just as the door opened to reveal the older Holmes brother. 

“Brother dear, how nice of you to join us.”

“One day, Sherlock, you will say hello to me in the proper manner.”

“What for?”

“Eloquence. Brother-mine.”

“I've just put the kettle on, Mycroft, if you fancy a coffee?” John smiled at Sherlock as Mycroft reached for the violin. 

“No need, Doctor Watson. I shan't be staying. I've just come to find out how my baby brother is doing on the Higgins case.”

“He's not,” John called through. “Gave that up days ago. Boring apparently.”

“But then you knew that already, didn't you Mycroft?”

“Of course. I've come because I require your assistance.”

His hand tightened around the top of the violin. His fingers clenched over the strings. He plucked it briefly before handing it to his younger brother. 

A flash of disappoint crossed Sherlock's face and a similar one of concern flashed across Mycroft's. That didn't mean the older Holmes was going to ask if he was alright, that was too much concern than either of the brothers were willing to handle. Mycroft's mask of impassiveness was back. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Will you be willing to give me your assistance and Doctor Watson, of course?”

“You can just say you need help, Mycroft. It's not a crime.”

“Like you do,” John said, joining them and handing Sherlock his mug. He smiled his thanks. 

“It's in Edinburgh.” 

“That's 400 miles away.”

“You have nothing on.”

“That's not the point, Mycroft.”

The government official stood up. “Think on it, little brother.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and raised his violin to his neck. 

When Mycroft was gone, John snatched the violin from his grip. 

“Bedroom.”

“John we've discussed this.”

“You're not as asexual as you make out. Bedroom.” 

“John, my brother came in.”

“Yes so did Mrs. Hudson.”

“Yes but she's not observant. Especially not in comparison with my brother.”

“What's your point Sherlock?”

He nodded down. 

“Oh.”

“Quite. What do you reckon he thinks we've been up to?”

“Take a guess.”

“Better prove him right then. Bedroom.”

John followed him in, plucking at the violin strings. Sherlock was already having to widen his legs slightly. By the time he reached the bed, his legs had bowed out. 

“You haven't had another accident in your pants, have you Sherlock?”

“No!”

John laughed. “Lay face down on the bed then.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to test something.”

“Test what?”

“Lay down and find out.”

With a glance at John's amused expression, Sherlock obeyed and laid down. He shifted up the bed so his head was on the pillow. 

John raised the violin again and plucked randomly at the strings. Nothing happened. Sherlock didn't whimper. He didn't even move. 

“Are you breathing?” John joked. He didn't get an answer. “Alright, Sherlock, roll over.”

He managed to spin 180 degrees without actually moving his position on the bed. 

The doctor indicated his head towards his trousers. “Pull them down.”

This time Sherlock didn't argue or question the older man's motives just wiggled his trousers down as well as his pants. 

John did the same thing with the violin again and Sherlock's length twitched. John grinned. “I told you it's me. Ah, Sherlock, I didn't realise you cared.”

“Shut up!” 

“I wouldn't be rude if I was you Sherlock.” John spread the detective's legs and knelt between them. He ran his finger up the underside of the detective's cock, eliciting a shiver and an unSherlock-like moan. 

“D-do that again.” 

“What was that?”

“P-please. John.”

“Of course.” He did it again and received the same reaction. 

“Do it again.”

“No.” John scrambled up onto the bed and straddled the younger man's hips. 

“You're going to come completely untouched. Again.”

Mere moments of John randomly screeching noises out of the strings with the bow and plucking at them with his fingers had Sherlock yelling and covering John with the contents of his orgasm. 

“You know, I can't work out if you're asexual and fancy violins or gay and fancy me.”


End file.
